


Double Trouble

by TheRealJLRules



Series: Double Trouble [1]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Mild Language, pregnant andy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJLRules/pseuds/TheRealJLRules
Summary: Andy's pregnant, but Miranda has some rather worrying news. What could possibly scare the Dragon of Runway... ?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN THE DEVIL WEARS PRADA. This is just for fun.

Miranda Priestly-Sachs stared at the object in her hands. And stared.

This could not be. Surely.

But it was.

Her voice was barely a whisper. "Shit."

The thing in Miranda's hands felt heavy, as did her head. She felt a migraine coming on. As the object continued to almost glare back up at her, mocking her, the _Runway_ editor thought back to how she had gotten into this situation.

Her wife wanted a baby. Andrea had never pressured Miranda, but the fashionita knew very well her young spouse dreamed of having a child. And despite loving the twins with all her heart, and not exactly being the ideal age, Miranda was more than happy to become a mother again. She had not given the idea any thought until after she married her former second assistant, but Andrea's earnestness had infected the _Runway_ editor. She never showed it - the Dragon must always be in effect in public - but privately Miranda had to admit she was quite taken with the idea of a new baby in the house. Not excited, though - _definitely_ not excited. Not at all. Nope. No way. Uh-uh. No matter what Andrea said.

But it turned out to be harder than either of them expected. It was logical that Andrea would be the one to bear the child, but she had not taken to the IVF immediately. It took many trips and many attempts, and it almost brought the journalist to breaking point. More than once Andrea spent the night sobbing, holding Miranda close, fearing she was _incapable_ of having a child. It devastated Miranda to see her young, innocent wife in such a state. So much so that, in desperation, the editor suggested she start IVF treatment herself. It was not the perfect choice, and Andy continued it too, but at least their chances were increased somewhat.

Miraculously, however, it finally worked. Andrea was overjoyed when she saw her latest test came back "positive". Not even Miranda could contain her relief and happiness - Emily had even told Andrea she almost saw her boss smile at her. It all worked out in the end... Andrea was pregnant, they were going to have a new baby, and all their worries were for nought. As it turned out, Miranda did not need to have IVF at all.

Indeed.

Looking back down at the object in her hand, Miranda took a deep breath. She slowly counted to ten... but it did no good. She hissed in frustration. " _Shit_."

Suddenly she heard the bedroom door open. "Miranda, you in the bathroom?"

Miranda took another gulp of air. "I'll be out in a moment."

"OK, hon," came Andrea's carefree voice. Miranda listened as she heard her wife hang her jacket in the walk-in closet, then giggle. "Work was a nightmare," she called out. "Doug almost sent me home for annoying everyone. Apparently I was _too happy_. Can you believe that? It's like he's never had a pregnant employee before."

As Andy talked happily, Miranda blinked at the thing in her hands. Yes, it was definitely mocking her. Finally tearing her eyes away, Miranda raised her head and saw her reflection. She looked a complete mess. Fitting, really. Resigning herself, she slowly turned and headed out of the onsuite bathroom.

" ... help it if all I can think about is this little life," continued Andy. "I mean... this little life is inside me. I just can't help thinking... " Miranda, now fully in the bedroom, saw her spouse lying on her back at the foot of the bed, having no doubt flung herself onto the mattress. She was so happy... Miranda would do anything to make sure nothing ever hurt her Andrea. But that did not stop the fact she had to talk to her. Now.

"I wonder if it's a girl. I don't know if I want a girl or a boy. Whichever, really. As long as it's alive, that's all that matters." Andy gently stroked her still-flat tummy. "Maybe a boy will be better. Or maybe a girl. Or maybe a boy... I dunno. Either. I'm not fussed. I just... " The journalist giggled again. "I can't believe I have a little life inside me. It's wonderful. We're so lucky. After everything... all the trouble it took... I'm so happy... I can't wait to have it. It'll be wonderful. A baby crawling around the place." Andy finally turned to look at her wife. "Miranda, don't you th... " She stopped when she saw the editor. "Miranda?"

Miranda could not speak. She simply stared at her lover, the _thing_ still in her hands. She was like a statue, and almost wished she _was_ a statue. Then she would not be feeling the overwhelming dread she did. But she was. And she had to deal with it. And if it was one thing Miranda Priestly-Sachs did, it was deal with things. No matter how terrifying.

"Miranda, what's wrong?" Andy asked, her happy demeanour instantly gone at seeing the state of her partner. Getting off the bed and to her feet, she strode towards Miranda. "I'm sorry I droned on, but I couldn't help... " As she stopped inches from her wife, the 28-year-old saw what Miranda was holding. "Why... why have you got one of my old pregnancy tests? I thought I threw all those away."

"It... " Miranda choked out. "It's not... " She could not say anymore. Andy glared at her with her big brown eyes, full of worry. Before another word could be said, Miranda gently took her wife's hand and slowly placed it against her own stomach. Andy frowned as she was palming Miranda's midsection, and shook her head, silently questioning what was going on. When Miranda next spoke, it was again barely a whisper. "I took the IVF too, didn't I?"

Andy stared at her for a second more, then her eyes suddenly widened. She clapped her free hand to her mouth as she gasped loudly. Then she began darting her eyes up and down between Miranda's face and tummy disbelievingly. Miranda could only sigh sadly and nod.

Finally freeing her mouth, Andy continued moving her eyes with lightning speed. "Oh my God... oh my God... are... are you... ? Mir... Miranda... you... you must be joking... !" Closing her eyes in defeat, Miranda shook her head. Andy started to breath heavily. "OmiGodomiGodohmiGod... you're... you're... I'm... we... we're... "

Miranda lowered her head. "I'm sorry, Andrea." She felt stupid... a stupid old woman. What the hell were they going to do _now_?

"Hey," came a defiant voice. Miranda felt a finger on her chin, and she opened her eyes as she was raised back up level to see her beloved's beautiful face. "What... what the hell are you saying 'sorry' for? You have _nothing_ to be sorry about. My God... Miranda... this... this is... "

"I didn't think... I... assumed... " Miranda was at a loss for words. To be honest, she did not really expect the treatment to work for her. She was 53, for heaven's sake. But it was worth the try if it failed for Andrea. But when her darling _did_ become pregnant - well, Miranda all but forgot about it. She only had one visit to the clinic, anyway: what were the chances of it working first time? But for the past couple of days, she had been feeling the same things she felt with the twins. And Miranda was not stupid - she instantly put two and two together. And the answer was "positive".

She remembered sneaking into the chemists in disguise. Wearing the cheapest big hat, coat and shades she could find - which collectively still amounted to thousands of dollars - she put her embarrassment in a little box in her mind and bought the pregnancy test. The smartarse little snot behind the counter made some comment about Miranda buying it for her daughter. Judging by the way he quickly shut up, the Dragon's Glare clearly cut through the sunglasses. Taking the rest of the day off - Emily nearly fainted - Miranda rushed home and... well, here they were.

"It's OK, my love," Andy whispered. "My God... we're _both_ going to... I... I can't believe it."

"What are we going to do, Andrea?" asked Miranda. "What am _I_ going to do? I can't do this... not at my age... I... " Miranda suddenly stopped. Dammit, that came out all wrong. However, before she could explain herself, explain how she did not mean she could not be a _mother_ again, but rather she felt she could not go through _childbirth_ again, Andy's soothing voice cut in.

"You won't have to, Miranda," she said. "Not alone, I mean. Because I'll tell you what _we_ are going to do. We're going to do this... _together_. We'll help and support _eachother_ , all the way through."

Miranda felt her eyes well up. "What did I do to deserve you?"

Andy smiled. "Being the love of my life was a good start... " She then leaned in, and the two kissed tenderly. Miranda felt all the tension seep out of her body. She felt a fool for doubting herself.

Yes, she was the Dragon of _Runway_ , the woman everyone feared. But she was also Miranda Priestly-Sachs. And with her wife by her side, _she_ had nothing to fear.


End file.
